


Bloom

by cherri_cola



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Eventual relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rivalry, florist!AU, keith really likes wearing dresses and skirts okay, what the fuck are gender roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherri_cola/pseuds/cherri_cola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch as something becomes more and more beautiful over time, learn to embrace it and love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So um hello! This is my first Klance fic and if you didn't know already I am absolutely in love with florist AUs I think this is like the third or fourth I've written so far?? But yeah I hope you enjoy and please do leave feedback!! Um since this is a bulk upload like I usually do the next note probably won't be until the end of the last chapter, but yeah please do enjoy!!

Lance smiles when he sees a little girl approach him, her mother behind her. He wipes his hands on the apron he’s wearing that’s covered in dirt splotches and smiles at them.

“Tendríamos que ser capaces de comprar una orquídea?” He smiles at them and nods his head, walking into the store,

“Es para usted mismo o para otra persona?”

The mother smiles and points to her daughter who just gleams at him, he walks to the back of the store. He notices the little girl following him and he notices her start to tug at the back of his pants and point at the arrangement that Shiro had set up earlier that day. It was one based off of peach blossoms and petunias. He smiles and picks out one of each, handing them to the little girl before turning the other direction to bring down one of the larger orchids.

“Esas son para tu madre” the girl giggles and eagerly nods as she runs towards her mother with Lance following behind. The orchid in his hands,

“Anótame veinte dólares” He smiles and waves them off and hears Shiro come out from the back. The shop itself is a small one, you can see inside easily as the shop itself is outside with very few flowers along the walls inside, inside of the white walls is a simple wooden desk. The shop is a simple one, but a nice one. The way it’s built and the way the flowers look against the white is almost breath taking. It all works as one, which is what most people like about the small place.

 

Keith watches from his own shop down the street, laughing when Allura comes through muttering about how he never works as a team. His mind wanders elsewhere again as he finds himself looking at the florists down the street. He sees Lance lean down and smile at a small girl, handing her something before she quickly runs back up to her mother. He turns back to Allura and she’s staring off into space, she usually does that. He walks back into his own shop, the walls are black and white with stripes, one side is the counter which has smaller pot plants that people can buy on either side for desks and window sills, and on the other side of the shop are the larger flowers.

“By the way when did you start wearing dresses?” Allura smiles at him, he just shrugs his shoulders playing with the material between his fingers, 

“I’ve always wanted to wear one, so I figured fuck it.” The dress itself was one that was black with long sleeves and a white collar, he’d always had it in his closet. There are no more words spoken when he hears the bell at the door go off. He turns around smiling to see a shorter boy with unkempt brown hair and blue eyes, a girl walking in behind him. 

“What can I get you?” He asks the two, walking out from behind the counter, walking to the side where the larger arrangements are.

“Mum wants an arrangement, would you be able to help?” He nods at the two, the boy’s considerably younger than his sister as he points out his dress and pulls on the bottom of it.

“Mr, why’re you wearing a dress?” His sister almost apologises for the question, Keith bends down to the little boy’s height and ruffles his hair,

“Because I want to.” 

 

*~*

 

Lance smiles as he waves off a bride, smiling at her. She’d come to get an arrangement for her wedding table and a boquet. He stretches his hands out in front of him then undoing the apron around his waist. 

“Shiro! I’m going on lunch break.” He doesn’t even wait for confirmation from Shiro as he walks out of the store. 

He smiles as he walks past people, the florist is in quite a small area, the street itself isn’t that long with the city around a forty minute drive away. He lives around five minutes away. He stops outside of the small cafe that his friend runs, walking inside smiling as he sees Hulk laugh to himself as he hands a customer a coffee before going back to behind the counter, Pidge’s standing behind the coffee machine as they study the orders laid out in front of them.

“Lance, buddy I’ve been waiting for you to come by!” Hunk smiles as he goes behind he counter, writing down the order, 

“Don’t bother with the order, we both know it.” Pidge says as they shout a name from behind the counter, Lance keeps up his talk with Hunk the two catching up, Lance smiling as he notices a blush appear on Hunk’s cheeks as he talks about some girl named Shay. 

“Here’s your cappuccino Lance, Hunk stop looking at the food and actually work.” Hunk grumbles as he walks back behind the counter, handing Lance a breakfast muffin.

 

Lance gets out his phone as it vibrates in his pocket, he doesn’t pay attention to anyone coming into the shop after. He’s too busy messaging his sister and catching Pokemon. 

“Hey Keith, how ya doin?” Pidge smiles as they pass the man his drink.

“Alright thanks Pidge, how bout yourself?”

“Been better, I just missed out on the finals, but that’s alright I’ve always got next year!” They smile. Lance isn’t really paying attention to the conversation going on between the two but he pays more attention to Keith, he shakes his head, he doesn’t believe it. He feels a heat rise to his cheeks as he notices how well the dress suits Keith, 

“Llévame a la iglesia” he mutters under his breath. The dress wasn’t long but not too short it stopped just above his knees and Lance almost couldn’t speak.

 

Keith almost doesn’t notice Lance as he walks back out of the small cafe, Lance usually would shout some sort of contest at him. He likes it when Lance does that, he’s torn from his thought when he hears Spanish being muttered by the person walking next to him. 

“I bet you haven’t sold as much as me today.” Lance smirks, changing back to english almost giving Keith a shock.

“Oh yeah? You sure about that, I mean I didn’t really see that many people going into your shop but that’s none of my business.” Lance looks at him appearing to be almost flustered,

“We’ve had plenty of people come into look at our arrangements I’ll have you know.” Keith just rolls his eyes as he walks into his own shop, leaving Lance behind him.

 

Lance’s eyes trail Keith as he walks back inside, the door closing behind him.

“Fuck.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is so gay it hurts

Keith’s walking home as he lets his mind drift, listening to an older song by Nirvana. He gets out his phone, skipping through each song until he finds some nicer instrumental ones. He lets his mind drift as WonderWall plays through his earphones. He finds his mind had drifted to Lance’s Spanish muttering and his flushed expression. He almost doesn’t realise that he’s smiling at the memory. Keith wipes the smile from his face as he walks into the apartment building, opting for the stairs instead of the elevator. He does it just to keep fit. He’s too preoccupied by his phone to notice the people pointing and staring at his outfit choice and he’d already dealt with it all day. A lot of kids had liked it though, and that was all that he really cared about. He didn’t really care what older people thought about him, plus he wasn’t going to lie dresses are really comfortable.

He puts the key into the lock of his apartment before going in and walking into his room. He looks at himself in the mirror, analysing his outfit, he notices how the black was completely contrasting to his paler skin, the white of the collar was something simple, but it tied it all together. He looks away from the mirror and takes it off so he’s just standing there in his boxers, walking into the bathroom and taking off those as well. 

 

Lance groans into his pillow as his mind flickers back to Keith, strings of Spanish and english coming out of his mouth, muffled by the pillow. He hears his phone go off from the bedside table, he reaches for it, checking the time and looking at the message received from Shiro.

**_Shiro_ **

_Hey Lance, I was just wondering if you’re alright, you were acting weird after your lunch break._

He lets out another groan as he realises that he was obvious, well it wasn’t his fault, it was Keith’s fault for wearing a dress and looking _good_.

 _Yeah, I’m fine, just tired that’s all. Mum’s been real adamant about getting the family together on the weekend so we’ve all gotta find somewhere to stay._ He lies before getting up and putting his phone into his pocket, walking to the bathroom. He puts his phone on shuffle, after his clothes have been dumped onto the floor. 

 

*~*

 

Lance arrives to work the next day having almost forgotten the day before, he goes to the back of the small florist, walking past the arrangements and going towards the back. Putting his apron on, he smiles as he notices some newer arrangements that had been made yesterday by Shiro after closing hours. Shiro had always loved making arrangements since they’d started this together, Lance enjoyed making them as well, but he didn’t get as much time to make them as he had to look after the customers and budget of the shop, considering he’d come up with the idea himself, but it isn’t that hard considering that they are a small business. He notices Shiro come in carrying a tray with two coffees on it and a scarf around his neck.

“What’s with the scarf?” Lance asks, 

“Hm? It’s just cold out.” Lance almost shrugs it off but he notices a slight blush appearing on Shiro’s cheeks,

“Well you’re inside now, so you can take it off if you want, no pressure.” He smirks as he takes another sip from his coffee,

“It’s not exactly that much warmer in here, you know that right.” Lance just shrugs,

“You win this time.”

 

Lance’s working on the arrangement order he got yesterday when he notices Keith walk into his store just like he owns the damn place.

“Don’t walk in here like you’re the owner, when I am.” Keith doesn’t even reply as Lance continues looking at his work, Keith walking over to Shiro. Lance doesn’t mean to look over when he puts the arrangement to the side of the counter for the bride to pick up. He just so happened to notice Keith wearing a sweater and he almost thanked god, _almost_. Keith had chosen to wear a fucking skirt. 

“Por folla bien” He says under his breath as the other walks out of the shop, his eyes trailing behind Keith. He doesn’t notice Shiro watching him,

Lance busies himself with his work for the rest of the day, trying to keep his mind from going anywhere but Keith in dresses and skirts with his stupid smiles and his laughs. At some point he lets out a groan, slamming his head against the counter as he sits behind it, causing Shiro to look up from watering the plants.

“Lance are you okay?” He doesn’t reply, “Lance?” Shiro’s looking for an answer from Lance now. Lance just looks at him,

“A Okay, good, great, fantastic, fabulous.” Shiro tunes out as Lance lists different words,

“Okay, I’m just gonna assume that this is about Keith.” Lance stops talking as soon as he hears that, almost spitting out the water he’d been drinking.

“Of course it’s not about Keith, we’re rivals.”

“You certainly look at him like he’s your rival.” Lance looks at Shiro and sees the other has his eyebrow raised, “I mean it’s none of my business, but it’s really obvious.”

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about.” His gaze moves back to the door, waiting for someone to walk in, business had been slow today.

“Don’t ignore me Lance.” Shiro sighs, but he’s already being ignored as Hunk walks through the door smiling at his friend, holding a water and what appeared to be some sort of muffin.

“Thanks Hunk!”

 

*~*

 

Allura’s setting up arrangements when she sees Keith come in with two lunches and two hot chocolates in the other, neither really enjoyed coffee that much. 

“So how’re Pidge and Shiro?” Keith starts, flipping the sign over, “Did you hear anything?” They usually gossip during their lunch break, it wasn’t anything serious, just something to pass the time. It’s more for Allura than Keith’s sake anyway,

“I haven’t really heard anything, but they have been talking a lot more than usual, and it’s usually been away from the rest of the group which probably has both of them over the moon…” Keith doesn’t listen to the rest of her sentence, he just watches for some reason he finds himself on the look out for Lance. His mind drifts back to the Spanish he’d heard yesterday that was barely audible and he feels the heat grow to his cheeks. He shakes his head as he takes another sip from his drink, turning back to Allura,

“And apparently Hunk has a crush on this girl called Shay who’s sorta become a regular at this shop now so I’m definitely gonna keep a look out for him.” Keith giggles at that, it’s silent when Allura gets out her phone, a smile appearing on her face as she turns from Keith, whispering something under her breath. Keith shrugs his shoulders and takes a look around the shop, he walks around fixing up some of the flowers, watering others and he looks at the orders sheet behind the counter and sees that there’s one order left for him to do. It was one based on Roses and Petunias, if he was being honest he quite likes the purple and red together when not many others did.

 

Keith hooked his phone up to the bluetooth speaker that he had hidden behind the counter for times like this when there was no one in the store, he found it soothing. He likes flowers, he always had found them beautiful and he didn’t know why.  It had started before he moved out of Korea, he remembers helping out in one of his foster families gardens every now and then, that had been one of the best families he’d been with. His foster mother took him through the names of all the different plants in their garden, his foster father laughing when Keith would come in holding a small bunch that he’d picked from the garden. He didn’t realise he was smiling at the memories.

 

Lance smiles when the bride from the day before walks in, a smile on her face. She follows him out towards the front where he’d put the bouquet on display in a vase. She looked almost shocked as she looked at it when it really wasn’t even special, he liked doing this.

“Hermosa” is the word that comes out of his mouth and he smiles, he finds his cheeks flaring up as he waves her off, saying goodbye. The word repeating in his head as he becomes more and more flustered, his mind drifting to Keith. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get a bonding moment

Lance started avoiding Keith a lot more, he’d excuse himself from the room just to avoid getting flustered. It was mainly days when Keith would be wearing skirts or dresses which didn’t happen often, but Lance had started to notice a lot more about him. He had also come to realise that his whole rival thing was typically a lot more gay than he had originally thought. He almost spits out his coffee when it burns his tongue, bringing him completely out of his thought process, he notices Allura walk in as he puts down the drink, letting it cool down.  
“Hey Lance, is Shiro here?”  
“He’s out getting himself some lunch.” Lance replies walking out from behind the counter. Allura just nods and walks out again, he doesn’t know what had brought those two so close recently but that doesn’t really matter.

Keith’s at the cafe where Hunk works, just sitting at the window paying more attention to pokemon go than anything else, he wasn’t the only one playing, a vaporeon had spawned. He doesn’t stop playing when he notices Shiro sit across from him and Shiro doesn’t say anything until Keith puts his phone down. There isn’t usually much talk that happens between the two of them, but they’re still close.  
“Do you know what’s been up with Lance recently?” Keith deadpans, looking at Shiro.  
“No, but he definitely has been acting weird, not as much bickering between you two which is great for all of us.” Keith doesn’t say anything after that, he’d noticed that Lance hadn’t been starting as many arguments between them, he’d also noticed that he’d sometimes even leave the room mumbling something in Spanish.

*~*

Lance’s busy with work for the rest of that afternoon, he doesn’t mind it that way. His mother taught him about flowers when he was a child, and in turn he’d taught his younger siblings about them. It all started right before they moved to Pheonix. The memories are nothing but fond, he reaches his hand over to the radio that he had set up on the counter, switching to a radio station that played mainly Spanish music that he and his siblings had grown up to. He whistles to the tune, sometimes softly whispering the lyrics. He goes into autopilot, fixing arrangements, watering flowers and moving to the beat at some points. He doesn’t notice the person watching from outside the shop. He smiles as he brings back a small bunch of flowers to set up in a simpler boquet, they were for the display outside since he and Shiro still hadn’t found something to fill the small gap the bridal Bouquet had left there. 

Keith didn’t mean to stop and watch, he had just been walking past when he had heard some sort of music playing over the speakers even though it was soft. It didn’t take him long to realise that it was in Spanish. He watches as Lance put together a bunch of flowers, consisting of Peach blossoms, Peonies and different coloured carnations. He watches Lance smile and move to the beat, he notices how Lance doesn’t mind the dirt getting on his hands and under his fingernails. He notices smaller things about him as well, he notices the way he whispers the lyrics to himself. Keith finds himself grinning as he gets out his phone to film it, he notices a couple songs that sound familiar but he can’t label them. He has to stifle his giggles as Lance starts singing the lyrics to himself dancing and moving his hips to the beat walking to the front of the store, placing the small arrangement there.

Keith waves through the window sending Lance a smirk as he shows him the video. Lance’s eyes widen and his smile falters, his expression almost one of horror. Keith runs away from the shop back to his own, he knows Lance’s following him.  
“KEITH!” Lance shouts running after the other, they almost trip Allura over and Lance runs into a couple of other people through the small area, the two are running through the park, it soon ends up becoming a race back to the shops. Keith pulling in front of Lance, his phone still in his hand. Keith missed this, their bickering. He finds himself laughing and he almost runs into the wall of his own shop. Lance running into him causing them to fall over with Lance onto reaching for the phone. Keith feels the phone leave his grip as Lance thrusts it into the air smiling,  
“Hah! I win!” Lance thrusts his hands in the air poking his tongue out at Keith, who just notices that Lance’s legs are straddled around him. He thanks god that he hadn’t decided to wear a dress,  
“Uh..Lance…” His voice’s higher than usual,  
“I WON PAHK FUCK YEAH!” The other brags, Keith laughing, he forgets where they are,  
“No you didn’t, I won the race.” He replies and Lance almost glares at him,  
“But I got the phone.”  
“But you don’t know the passcode.” Lance just smirks as he looks down at the screen, sliding his finger across the screen, typing out a guess quickly.  
“Why’s your passcode nine eight seven six?” Keith just looks at Lance almost in shock that he had guessed his password. 

*~*

Shiro’s shocked when he walks out to see Lance sitting onto of Keith, gloating about winning something holding a phone in his hand. He raises an eyebrow, Pidge behind him. Pidge brings their phone forward, smiling and snapping a picture, catching their attention. Lance and Keith just look at each other, it takes a while for Lance to realise the position that he’s in.  
“Shit.” The voice is almost high pitched, and it does not sound like Lance. The two stand up, both of them blushing before Lance turns around and waves Keith’s phone at him before he’s gone back into his own shop.

Keith finds himself watching the other, then he realises that Lance still has his phone. He doesn’t say anything and neither does Shiro.  
“What was that?” Shiro asks,  
“We had a bonding moment.” Keith replies, just leaving the other and walking back into the shop behind Shiro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is gay and Shiro gets wingman of the year.

No one mentions anything about what happened, they just think of it as normal banter between the two. Keith doesn’t talk to Allura about it during their lunch time gossip sessions as he makes different arrangements and orders in new vases. Shiro doesn’t bring it up with Lance either it’s just something no one asks about.   
Lance of course had ended up giving the phone back to Keith after deleting the video of him singing and dancing in his store. Lance had lifted it up over his head running through the streets, Keith jumping behind him. 

Keith sighs into his hands as he waits for someone to walk through the door, he ends up going around and watering some of the plants and fixing up some that he hadn’t noticed had fallen over. He looks around the store and notices that there are some dirt smudges and piles of it on the ground. He’s thankful for something to do as he goes out to the small cupboard at the back of the shop, pulling out the broom. He starts whistling to himself as he goes about cleaning the shop. He lets his thoughts drift and his mind ends up thinking about how it had felt having Lance so close to him. How it felt to actually be near him and feel his legs around his waist. He feels the heat rise to his cheeks and a he doesn’t notice the small smile on his face as he rests the broom on the desk then getting out something to wipe the desk down. His thoughts move back to Lance and how it would feel to slide his hands underneath his shirt and how smooth the other’s skin would feel against his own…He almost falls over when he hears the small bell at the door go off.

“Oh hey man, you okay?” He turns around he almost has to shake his head as he sees Lance standing in the doorway,  
“Yeah, I’m peachy.” He says trying to hide his sarcasm, putting his cleaning supplies back underneath the desk.  
“Well anyways, I was wondering if you knew where Shiro is, he’s supposed to help me out with finishing up today, we got a massive order from my family. My Aunt’s wedding is coming up and we have to make a wedding bouquet and do all these arrangements for the tables and we have to have it done in around three days…”  
Keith just nods and he doesn’t pay attention to the rest of what Lance has to say he instead finds himself focusing on Lance’s jawline and the way his shirt rides up when he lifts up his arm to scratch behind his head. He notices how soft his lips look and he finds himself nodding,  
“I’ll help out, Allura should be able to look after the store.” Keith doesn’t realise he’s blushing.

Keith ducks into Hunk’s store and finds Allura sitting with Shiro and Pidge. He almost feels fidgety walking up to her,  
“Hey Allura, would you be able to lock up for me?” She smiles at him and nods, he notices a thumbs up from Shiro and he almost feels his heart race again. 

*~*

When he walks into the store he notices the closed sign on the door even though it had just gone on half past four. There’s similar music playing over the speakers as he sees the door to the back of the small florist open. He walks through the other store, taking in the different design elements and how much different it is to his own. The white walls of his own florist’s contrasting with the dirtier ones in Lance’s, they give it character in a way.  
He likes it, he’d never really been inside before which surprises him, he had never really had reason to go inside. He notices Lance come out of a room in the back, carrying around three vases on each arm, about to fall over and smash them all.  
“Let me take one.”   
“Nope, you can get the extras in the back later.” Lance smiles at him putting them down on the counter,  
“So, this is where you organise everything?”  
“Yep, it’s large enough to fit all vases on here, we have all the flowers we need for the arrangements but not the right ones for the bridal bouquet, I’ll figure that part out tomorrow.” Lance walks out to the front of the store bringing in a small bunch of lighter coloured roses and another bunch of Ranunculuses. Lance places his phone on the large bench in front of him, showing a photo of the arrangement wanted,   
“So she wants half of them roses and the other half Ranunculuses which should look really nice if we use the right colours, she wants lighter colours to go with her dress and the rest of the setting. So we should try stick to the simpler white vases.” Keith looks at the photos on the phone, he notices that the vases in front of him already have water and soil in them,   
“The clear ones with the dirt are for Ranunculuses, the white ones for the roses.” Keith just nods his head as he looks at the photo on Lance’s phone, he makes sure the colours are correct putting paler pink ones next to the white ones in rings. Organising them by colour and in the centre he puts a light orange one there, the only one of it’s colour.   
“Is this okay?”

Lance looks up and sees the rings of colour that Keith had put together, pale pink and then white, all in rings. The colours complimented each other beautifully and then in the middle was a pale orange ranunculus, the only one of that colour. He looks at the photo on his phone and notices that the one in the middle was supposed to be a paler purple. But if he’s being honest the paler orange suited it better.   
“It’s more than okay.” Lance smiles, he feels his cheeks heat up slightly as he notices a small smile make it’s way onto Keith’s face.   
He finds himself watching Keith as he works, the lyrics sinking into the back of Lance’s mind. He notices the way he smiles as he arranges certain parts, he notices the way his tongue pokes out slightly when he’s concentrating. He notices how Keith continuously wipes his hands on the apron he’s wearing to try keep them clean. Lance hadn’t noticed he’d completely disregarded his work to watch the other. He turns up the music from his phone, the guitar familiar to him as his mother used to play it for him when he was a kid. Lance smirks as he walks from his side of the desk and over to Keith.   
Lance doesn’t care that Keith almost drops the small bunch of Roses that he was holding, any other day he would’ve been furious. 

“Wh..What’re you doing?!” He almost trips over his own feet as Lance brings him into the center of the room, smirking.  
“Let’s have a dance off.”  
“No.” Keith goes to walk back to the bench but Lance drags him back pulling him closer this time causing Keith to fall over. Lance just smiles as he holds out a hand,  
“C’mon it’ll be fun!” Keith just feels his cheeks flare up,   
“I can’t dance.” Keith retorts and he notices Lance send him a grin  
“Then let me teach you.”

Keith can’t dance and he ends up with his hands in Lance’s as they move together, Lance guiding his steps as they move to the beat together. Keith ends up slowly gaining more and more confidence in his movements, each movement more in flow until they’re in perfect synch and no longer guiding each other. He smiles as he’s spun around and then bent down, the two just laughing and having fun and they don’t realise how late it is, that it’s almost eight at night. Time had frozen, they just stayed there, Lance smiling and looking into Keith’s eyes as the two just become even more flustered.   
Lance doesn’t know what to do, he had never really danced with someone like this before, it was carefree, fun and different.  
Keith’s shocked when he notices Lance’s lips against his own, they’re warm and soft and he almost finds himself melting. Then it’s gone again and he pulls himself back up to his feet and he doesn’t know what to do.  
“I..I’m sorry..” Keith just looks at Lance and rolls his eyes,  
“Don’t be sorry you idiot.” Keith feels his cheeks burning again as he avoids Lance’s gaze.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> make him flustered and you win

Keith watches as Lance becomes more flustered, walking back over to behind the bench and picking up the already finished arrangements carrying two on each arm, two ranunculuses and the other two roses.  
“I’ll just um..Be out back..” Lance mumbles avoiding Keith’s gaze as he leaves the room. Keith just watches as Lance close the door behind him. 

“You’re an idiot, a fucking idiot.” Lance grumbles his cheeks flaring up as he puts a couple of small cards on the string tied around the vases. He mumbles to himself letting out swears and sighs every now and then. He’s tempted to actually ram his head into the wall of the room. He unties the apron around his waist, hanging it up on the hook on the door. He checks his watch and sees that it’s around nine o’clock at night now and that it had gotten dark. He walks out and fixes the beanie on his hand, it’s cold out so he’d taken it off when he’d gotten to work. He also had managed to completely forget that Keith had been wearing the same plain black dress from a couple weeks ago now.  
“I guess I..I’ll see you tomorrow.” Lance is pretty much running out of the door.

*~*

Keith’s heart doesn’t stop racing for the rest of the night, on his walk home, not even at one in the morning when he can’t sleep. He doesn’t know why, the two were always competing and bickering. They always fought, they’re rivals. He groans as he turns around in bed again, he can’t sleep, why’s he finding it so hard. He doesn’t realise that he’s blushing as he brings his fingers up to his lips. He shakes his head trying to get rid of the memory so he can sleep. He ends up burying his head under the pillow almost as if he’s trying to block out the sound of something which doesn’t work, he almost jumps out of his skin when he hears his phone go off. He reaches his hand out from under the covers and picks up his phone, the bright screen hurting his eyes until they adjust. He slides his finger across the screen not even looking at the number,  
“Hello?”   
“Hey Keith, buddy.” The voice is shaky, he recognises it almost immediately,  
“Lance why’re you calling me at one in the morning.”   
“…I couldn’t sleep…And um…I was assuming you couldn’t sleep either so…” He’d never heard Lance sound unsure about something, he’s usually loud and noticeable, unafraid but he sounds different now.  
“I couldn’t sleep.” Keith admits, he pretends he isn’t blushing.  
“Um, so I fucked up earlier didn’t I?” The laugh that follows is one that’s reassuring, Keith’s just silent. He doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t know what to say. He knows how he feels but he finds words that aren’t there, he can’t say anything,  
“No, you didn’t.” Is the only thing he can say. Keith finds himself smiling as he says it, his head still buried beneath his pillow and Lance’s voice on speaker.   
“Was that a squeal?”   
“Nope, it was the family dog.”  
“You’re not even with your family.”  
“How do you know that?”

Lance smiles as he talks to Keith, his nervousness still there but better than what he he had felt when he’d gotten Keith’s number from Shiro. He likes this side of Keith, he likes it when he laughs, he likes it when he smiles, hell he even likes when he tries to one up him. He likes all of it and he doesn’t know what to do about it.   
“Hey Lance…” He notices Keith’s voice cracking,  
“Yeah?” His voice is soft,  
“Do you really care about me?” The words are like a slap to the face, and Lance doesn’t know how to respond. He smiles and he feels his stomach doing flips. It almost makes him feel sick,  
“Of course I do, I love it when you smile, your laugh is adorable, the way you pretend you don’t care but it’s obvious you do, the way you dress and how it almost kills me, how pretty you’re eyes are, you’re stupid fucking mullet, the way you dance is beautiful…” And he just goes on, listing different things he loves about Keith and he only stops when he hears small sobs.  
“R..Really?”   
“Really.” 

*~*

Lance’s smiling when he walks into the store that morning, a warm coffee in hand and a scarf wrapped around his neck. He walks out to the back, unraveling it from around his neck and placing on the table across from where the arrangements for his Aunt’s wedding are and taking his apron from the hook behind the door. He walks back into the store and notices Shiro walking in, he doesn’t notice Keith standing behind the other as he moves around. He sweeps out the dirt that he and Keith had left there the night before and he stops in his tracks when he sees Keith sending him a smirk.   
Keith’s standing there in a white and black plaid dress and it’s cute on him, cut off just above his knees, he almost feels all the heat go to his cheeks when he notices that Keith had decided to wear a pair of light grey knee high socks.  
“mierda” Shiro leaves both of them to walk to the back of the shop to get his own apron.

“You said you liked the way I dressed.” Keith smiles evilly,  
“At least I wasn’t crying.” Lance backfires, his cheeks becoming even redder. The two just look at each other, Lance finds himself smirking as he realises that this is almost a challenge.  
“You’re on Pahk.” Lance smiles, leaning in and pushing his lips against Keith’s. He pulls away right before Shiro comes back out, Keith smiles as he waves off Keith who’s mouth was left hanging open. 

The two spend the rest of the day playing around, flirting and trying to make each other more and more embarrassed. Keith used his clothing choice to his own advantage, pulling out a black choker at some point. Lance finds himself talking Spanish in front of Keith and he would leave small notes of the translations which would cause Keith to just become redder and redder. Everyone notices but they don’t say anything, they giggle and laugh when either one succeed and they listen to their bickering,  
“I’m clearly winning.” Lance smirks as he walks into Hunk’s cafe,  
“Believe what you want.” Keith shrugs walking to the front of the store, he notices that Hunk just looks at him up and down, confused.  
“Nice outfit Keith, but why the choker?” Pidge deadpans, they never really cared about boundaries,  
“Wanted to try something new.” He turns around and sends Lance an innocent smile before placing his order and sitting down on a table next to the window. Pidge just waves Lance off when he smiles at them, they both know his order of by heart so there’s no point to saying it.   
“Hey Keith.”  
The other just raises an eyebrow, Lance rolls the sleeve of his flannel up smirking as he shows the scrape on his elbow,  
“I scraped myself falling for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!! It's up thank god!! Ahah   
> Thank you to my friend for betaing for me!! They didn't want credit so I won't mention them bu they do deserve some love and I really hope you enjoyed!! Thank you so much for reading my work, it means so much c:


End file.
